Slumber Party
by Mattel-chan
Summary: The title says it all~!


SLUMBER PARTY   
by: Mattel   
ai_no_hime@mail.com   
  
**Standard disclaimers apply**

Authors Notes: I really don't think much of this fic, though, In this fic, Sakura's already 16, so much has changed and she has become more... mature (?)..:þ, oh and this has a sappy ending.   
WARNING: Very (?) rough draft. Sappy ending alert!   
  


* * *

**SLUMBER PARTY**

by: mattel

* * *

PROLOGUE:   
An air plane was already in the process to landing at the Narita airport.

A boy about 16 years old with a *lot* of baggage, came whispering, "I'm here again.. it feels so good, I wonder how they all look like now..,"

He stood up when the flight attendant announced that their flight was over and they can go and step out of the plane and gather their baggage.

"At last I'm really home.. this is I think where I really belong..," he mumbled to himself as he gathers his baggage and hopped into a taxi.

[end prologue]   
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already morning. The birds were already singing their natural song, filling every corners of the Kinomoto residence with unspoken happiness. It was a Sunday morning, a beautiful morning indeed, a morning filled with silence only graced by the sounds the birds made, until an alarm clock goes off. Interrupting the beautiful *quiet* morning.

"HOE!!," there she goes again, typical Sakura, 'hoe-ing' again. She can't get that 'hoe-ing' thing out of her system, even though, she's already 16.

Unfortunately by the sound Sakura and her clock made, something, rather, _someone_ has been interrupted from *his* deep slumber.

"Hey! keep the yelling down, Kaijuu!, someone's trying to sleep, you know.." Touya yelled, his voice muffled by the sheets, and pillows ccompanied by the blankets, entangled around his body.

Sakura stepped outside her room then popped her head inside Touya's room, nearly giving him a heart attack.

Touya scowled at her sister, *she really could be a pain* he thought, "Well, I think you know the virtue of privacy... do you ever knock?," he said sarcastically.

Sakura smiled, easing the tension of Touya, and he could actually *feel* himself softening, "Gomen.. hey, Oniichan, I'm going to Tomoyo's, please tell otousan..," then she turned to close the door.

"Be careful crossing the roads, kaijuu!," Touya uttered behind her.

Sakura whirled around and faced her brother, she didn't smile this time, but instead, stuck out her tongue at him, "Sakura wa Kaijuu ja nai!," she yelled.

Touya scratched his head, "whatever.. could you please let me sleep?," he said motioning to her and the open door.

Sakura looked at him, "Sure," then she closed the door with a soft click.

*she's grown.. though, i hate to admit, she looks a lot less of a kaijuu.. good thing that brat's not here..,* he thought, as he turned to one of his pillows.   
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"hey!, do you think it's great?," Tomoyo said, confronting her friend, Sakura, who has just arrived,   
Sakura's eyes were glistening at the moment, "You mean about the slumber party, you will be having?, that would be so much fun!, I haven't experienced that kind of party though, I'm so excited!!," she enthused.   
Tomoyo giggled, "me too! I'm so excited!, imagine this whole house, is entrusted to me by my mother in   
3 whole days?," she pounded on her bed, expressing that she's excited as well.

Then all of a sudden, Sakura quieted, and appeared to be in deep thought.

Tomoyo eyed her friend curiously, wondering what she had in mind, "What're you thinking?," she queried.

Sakura smiled at her and looked away. Something in her look told Tomoyo that she was trying to forget something, no!, not something, but _someone_. She was being like this more often than not, appearing to be faraway, existing only in her private daydreams. Sakura shook her head slightly, trying to set aside her melancholy, for a while.

*This can wait* she thought.

"Oh!," Tomoyo said abruptly, sending Sakura jumping off her bed, "Hoe!!," she yelped, her hairs practically standing out because of that abrupt noise.

Tomoyo giggled, feeling pleased that she, _somehow_ distracted Sakura from her sad thoughts.

"Tomoyo-chan! don't scare me like that again!," she complained, as Tomoyo helped her to get up from the floor.

As soon as Sakura was settled firmly on Tomoyo's bed, she asked Tomoyo what cause her to shout 'oh' like that.

Tomoyo looked at the ground, not knowing how to break the news to her. She stared down at her own fingers.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's fingers which were tugging at her skirt nervously. "Something wrong?," she asked her bestfriend.

Tomoyo looked at her squarely in the eyes, and said, "Li-kun's going back,".

Sakura turned white as snow at that one little sentence, she gasped loudly.

Tomoyo knew why Sakura acted like this, after Li-kun confessed his liking towards her, he left her.. 6 whole years of waiting, Sakura gave up counting the years, even the days he's been gone, and now, her old childhood lover came back.

*Ofcourse, even if I'm at Sakura's place I'll be shocked, ohh.. Li-kun's going to kill me when he learns that I already told Sakura.. It should be a surprise though,* she thought.

Sakura looked stunned, but now, her color is now returning, coloring her face by a reddish tint.

Sakura was blushing!

Sakura looked at her friend, concealing her excitement, but Tomoyo knew her very well not to notice her excitement, "I... I-don't... know... wh-what.. to. to say..," she stuttered.

Tomoyo hugged her, and she whispered to her ear, "He's coming back to see you..," then she pulled back and looked at Sakura within arm's length and winked, "But just act surprised when you see him, this is supposed to be a surprise after all..," she smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back, "Okay," she managed to say, "Thanks..,"

Tomoyo pulled back once more then walked away from Sakura, looking for a pencil or a ball pen.. and a paper.

When Tomoyo found a paper and a ball pen, she walked to Sakura and sat at her side, "So, who do you think we should invite?," she asked her.

Sakura's brows creased, thinking deeply, "hmmm... I think we should invite, Rika-chan," she started.

Tomoyo wrote Rika-chan's name on the paper, "aha!, and Chiharu too!," Tomoyo told Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

Then the doorbell rang, startling both girls.

"I bet it's mom," Tomoyo said putting on her slippers. "Just wait here, I'll be back soon," she motioned Sakura.

But Sakura shook her head in disagreement, "No way!, I'm going to greet your mom too, and I'm not just going to stay here, mocking myself on who will we invite or whatever," she said, placing her hands on her hips, determined.

"Whatever, c'mon," Tomoyo called back to her, "Hurry..,"

They took the stairs two steps at a time, so they got into the door in no time.

When Tomoyo opened the door, it wasn't her mom, Tomoyo gasped. Sakura choked.

What stands there in the middle of the doorway, is a young, well built, teenage boy, about their age, with unruly brown hair and not to mention, that the guy was a *major* hunk.

"Hi." the boy greeted.

Sakura and Tomoyo gaped at him. He seemed familiar, yet unfamiliar.

Tomoyo's eyes widen as she croaked out a word, "Li-kun?,"

The *guy* nodded. "And I guess, you must be Tomoyo," Li-kun said.

Tomoyo only cleared her throat in response.

Then he turned towards the girl in Tomoyo's side, she look familiar, with big, expressive, emerald eyes and auburn hair, the only thing that changed was her hair, it was as long as Tomoyo's, and tied in a different   
manner.

Li-kun's gaze wavered a bit, "Sakura?," he asked the girl.

Tomoyo then looked at Sakura who was as pale as the white floor.

"Y..y-yes..," Sakura stammered, "uhh.. you're.. uh.. really... Syaoran.. kun?", she said, disbelief was clearly shown in her eyes.

Li-kun nodded, he didn't know what to say, what to feel, what to do and what to expect, but he did the only thing he wanted most to do, he hugged her tightly, forgetting himself.

Sakura hugged back, forgetting herself too.

But their blissful moment was interrupted by Tomoyo's snort.

The two quickly disengage themselves from each other, faces so red as red as Tomoyo's scarf.

Tomoyo giggled at the sight. *too bad I didn't caught that on tape* she thought. Then she smiled mischievously, *anyway, there's a saying that if there's a first, then definitely there will be a second*   


The three teens made their way to the Daidouji's HUGE living room, with a maid scurrying after them and asking them what would they like to be served to them.

Tomoyo waved her off, asking her just to bring some juices and cakes, the maid bowed to them and left.

Tomoyo quickly turned her undivided attention to Li-kun, who was fidgeting nervously at his chair. She snickered silently. *Still nervous whenever Sakura's around* she thought, as she look at Sakura then at Li-kun.

"Uh..," she began, trying to change the mood of the two, "Sakura, what about the party?,"

Sakura looked at her, knitting her brows, she almost forgot about the party, after a while, she regained her senses, and answered, "Yeah.. I think we should invite Rika, Chiharu..," she trailed off, unsure who to add.

Li-kun looked at the two girls then asked, "What party?,".

Tomoyo explained about the party she and Sakura had been planning before he came. Then Tomoyo, as if struck by an idea, snapped her fingers, "Aha!, why don't we invite Yamazaki-kun, along with Li-kun?," she turned to look at Sakura, who was nervously glancing around her surroundings, unsure what to think about Tomoyo's suggestion.

Li-kun noticed the aloofness Sakura's been showing all morning, and decided that he won't go. Sakura turned to look at him direct in the eyes, "No!," she almost yelled at his face, "I mean, no, you don't need to do that, I mean, It's okay.., sure, I'll go to Yamazaki-kun's house today to invite him.. I'll even stop by Chiharu's house," she stopped, then sneaked a peek at Li-kun, who evidently relaxed and stopped fidgeting.

Sakura stood up, straightening her skirt and she truned at Tomoyo, "I should be going now, I still need to talk to Yamazaki and Chiharu-chan," she stopped, then looked at Li-kun, who was evidently staring at her openly, "Li-kun?" she asked.

She caught Li-kun off-guard, "Uh.. yeah, me too.. I need to going now.. I still need to fix my room..," he told Tomoyo, as he stood up.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Li-kun, *they look so perfect together* she mused, then she too, stood up, and accompanied them outside their house.

When they reached outside, "Thanks Tomoyo-chan.. I'll be going now," she told Tomoyo then she turned to look at Li-kun, unable to meet his eyes, "Welcome back again, Li-kun, I have to go now,". Li-kun nodded at her, then she turned and walked away.

Li-kun then turned to Tomoyo and bid her good-bye. And walked at the opposite direction Sakura took.

"Those two lovebirds still need some pushings to do.." she murmured, mostly to herself.   
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakura walked mindlessly on the road. Her own thoughts away from her present situation.   
*Why am I feeling like this?* she thought, raking her mind for a definite answer. But unfortunately she came on nothing. She kicked a pebble which was previously sitting there silently on the middle of the sidewalk up to the grasses on the very left side of the path she took.   
She almost missed Yamazaki-kun's house when she regained her senses. She turned and knocked at the door. the door opened and there stood a stunned and quite amused Yamazaki-kun. Since it was very a rare occassion that Sakura would just drop by his house without a word.

Yamazaki gave her a wide, sincere grin, "Why.. Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan," he greeted her as he motioned for her to come in. She stepped inside, unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"Arigatou..," she murmured.

She settled herself uncomfortably and unaccustomed on the couch at the center of their living room. While Yamazaki disappeared into the kitchen to bring her some tea.

She tried to sit comfortably, setting aside her whirling thoughts and wiping away the mask of weariness shown on her face, and replacing it with a gaiety one and along with it, pasting a cheerful smile across her lips, successfully hiding her true feeling... for the moment.

After a while, Yamazaki-kun reappeared carrying a tray with a steaming pot and two cups carefully placed on it. He placed the tray carefully on the table in front of Sakura and sat directly at the other couch on front of her.

He looked at her and smiled.

*Typical Takashi* Sakura thought, as her mind conjured some interesting things to say.

"Uh..," she started, but Takashi cut her off, "What's the reason for you to come here? I mean, I'm delighted but it's very rare to have you come and not to mention VISIT me here?," he said shaking his head slightly, as if in desbelief. But still smiling warmly at the process, letting Sakura relax on her seat.

As if coming out of a trance, she blinked and turned to Yamazaki, "Oh..," she thought of words, then she continued, "Oh, yeah.. I mean, me and Tomoyo will be having a slumber party," she explained.

Yamazaki's face lightened up, "That's great!," he enthused, grabbing a cup of tea. Then after finishing it in one gulp, he placed it down and asked, "When?," his *eyes* twinkling with excitement.

"Tomorrow," Sakura supplied as she herself downed a cup of tea, "Oishii," she murmured as she place down her cup.

She stood up abruptly startling Yamazaki out of his reverie.

"I should be going now, thanks for the tea..," she countered as she flipped her hair almost automatically the moment it fell on front of her eyes.

Yamazaki stoop up to his feet, then looed at Sakura, "You sure, you don't want to stay any longer?," he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

She grinned lopsidedly as she shook her head slightly in protest, "No, really.. I really, really need to go," she even emphasized the word really.

Yamazaki-kun regarded her closely, "okay.. if you say so..," he murmured, mostly to himself, but Sakura heard it anyway. Yamazaki opened the door for her, she was already outside when she stopped on her tracks, and whirled around.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something..," she said.

Yamazaki's brows knitted in confusion, "Nani?," he asked, drawing out his inner curiousity.

Sakura's eyes twitched as she delivers the news, "Li-kun's back, I saw him a while ago.. anyway.. Ja!," and at that she turned around, without even catching a glimpse of Takashi's mouth, gaping wide and open.

"Ja," he croaked as he stared at Sakura's back.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakura went on walking.. with her head down, her hair swaying with the motion of the wind around her.. she tucked a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear, still with her head down when she bumped into someone. Her initial reaction was to make apologies, excuse herself and walk away... but when she looked at the person whom she bumped, her thoughts of leaving quickly melted into the air, it was Syaoran.   
When she realized whom she bumped, she quickly bowed her head, hiding her flaming crimson cheeks.. and became so interested on the peach-colored laces of her shoes.. After a while she became so absorbed with her laces, that when a voice called on her, she jumped out of pure surprise.

"Hoe!..," she exclaimed, holding the upper left portion of her heaving chest, "Don't scare me like that!," she told Syaoran sternly.

Syaoran chuckled, slightly amused by Sakura's reaction, "If you have been paying attention several minutes ago, you wouldn't be that surprised..," he said.

Sakura looked to the left portion of the sidewalk, her head, still down. ,"Gomen.. I didn't mean to bump rudely unto you," she explained timidly, she was so unfamiliar with this sensation.. being timid around Li-kun.

Syaoran smiled despite of himself, "I'm the one to be sorry, anyway, this time, I should be looking to where I'm headed, so that I won't bump into someone.. again..," then he noticed Sakura still kept her head down, "Anything interesting happening down on your feet?," he joked half-heartedly.

At that, Sakura's head shot up, her cheeks still burning, Li-kun couldn't help but do the same thing, his old blushing-around-Sakura trait has already made it's way towards his present life in no time.

After a full minute of blushing and staring, Syaoran cleared his throat, his old self was with him again, but not his old tongue-tied self.. fortunately, he somewhat got rid of that quality, "Anyway, as I was saying, I should keep my head and my eyes to where I'm headed.. starting at this moment," then he cut himself short, and gathered a few ounce of courage to say what he was going to say, then after a minute of deafening silence, he continued, "But if I will be bumped by you.. then I should forget keeping my eyes to where I'm headed," he stopped again, and sighed, "Anyway.. I still remember what I've told you six years ago.. when we're still ten.. I mean, before I went to Hongkong.... and.. my feelings... my feelings still felt the same," at that he bid Sakura goodbye and walked away.

Sakura, in the meantime.. felt her old can't-take-this-confession trait wash over her again, and at that she had immediately forgotten her purpose on coming there, and she started to ran away.. ran away from this situation and go towards their house and felt the need to bury herself under the blankets... again.   
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Touya was just finishing his lunch when he heard their front door banged itself on the wall noisily, and closed itself, as noisy as it was opened.   
*There's something wrong with this picture,* he thought, while bringing his plate towards the sink, *And I'm going to know what's going on this time*

Resolved with his own thoughts he washed his hands thoroughly and wiped the traces of wetness that still clings unto his hand after he washed them.

Meanwhile, Kero-chan, who was just woken up, asks Sakura what's going on with her, "What's the matter, Sakura-chan... do you have a fever?," he said, *I think this scene is quite familiar with me already.. I just couldn't remember when did this happen..* he thought as he watched the twitching and moving blanket that covers Sakura.

(Author's Notes: This scene happened at the Chapter 46 on CLAMP manga.. page 59, you know when she covered herself with the blanket the whole afternoon and kept blushing underneath, because of Li's confession?)

Sakura, in the meantime who is under the blanket, blushes furiously from the unexpected second confession, when she heard a loud knock at the door. She breathed deeply and tried to control her face, so that took a long time.. while the knocking on the door became insistent, accompanied by Touya's occassional yellings, "Sakura!, please open the door," he called out, when Sakura got control of her face, she quickly threw off the blankets, got up and opened the door.

She quickly pasted a broad smile on her face, "Oniichan!, what're you doing here?," she asked, avoiding any eye-contact.

Touya eyed her suspiciously, his suspicions even grew bigger when he noticed that Sakura was avoiding his eyes and she actually _smiled_ at him, "Is anything wrong?," he asked.

Sakura decided to play the I-don't-know-what-you're-saying thing, "Huh?, nothing's wrong why do you ask," she tried to make eye contact, but by the way Touya's eyes looked at her eyes, she was forced to look away, it's like he could see what's going on inside her head by just looking at her eyes.

Convinced more than ever, Touya again tried to question her, with a different question, of course, "Did that brat came back?," he asked, breaking the silence that envelopes the room, Kero-chan in the meantime flew to Sakura's bed and prepared to sleep.. again.

Touya raised one of his brows, "Well?," he knew he hit the jackpot once he saw the surprise and uncertainty that was quickly and obviously shown on Sakura's face, although, he hated himself for doing this, when he knew that he might _hurt_ Sakura in the process of bringing out the truth in her.

"Uh.. well," she stammered, searching for the right words to tell her brother that he's wrong, she hated herself when she lie.. mostly when she lie to her brother and father, "You're wrong," she blurted. Unsure of herself she quickly hid her hands, which were now sweating because of nervousness, behind her back and bowed her head.

At this Touya raised *both* his brows and he murmured, "Liar..,"

Sakura's head shot up at this, she never heard her brother talk to her like this, "Hoe?," she said, almost automatically, she was caught off-guard by the comment, then after a while she regained her composure, "e..e-excuse me?," she stuttered, as she looked at her brother. He appeared to be tired all of a sudden.

Touya smiled at her warily. "I said, you're such a rotten liar, I can see that his home coming is the reason why you're like this," he stopped short, "Anyway, may I come in?," he asked. they become so absorbed with Touya's question that neither of them remember to sit down, they just stayed at the door while the whole confrontation was going on.

"Sure," Sakura replied as she plopped herself down to her bed's soft cushion. She patted the space right beside her, "Here," she said, motioning her brother to sit beside her. She felt as if she were in a dream, never, in her short life did they, she and her brother, talk like this, *he must be really concerned* she smiled at the thought, *Oniichan? concerned?* she wanted to laugh at the idea, but then she reconsidered, *Anyway, it's still believable.. because he always took care of me, when Otousan was not available* but then she changed her mind, *nah... he's only concerned about giving me nicknames such as kaijuu, thank kami-sama that he used it less now than before and maybe--* her thoughts were stopped by the sudden shifting of the bed.

The whole conversation she had with her brother, came and go in a blur, but his brother's main purpose on coming and talking to her was clear, he wanted her to trust him, and tell him her problems. Sakura could only nod when her brother told her that he still have a job, and he need to go now. She told him about the upcoming 'Slumber Party' at Tomoyo's house and about the few 'guests' that were invited to join, and he just told her that he would be talking to their father to permit her to go then he told her confidently that he was sure that Otousan will sure permit Sakura, because she was old enough to take care of herself, and she already knows her own limitations.

When she was already alone in her room, she immediately remembered to tell Chiharu about the party, she quickly picked up the extension in her room, and called her.

A ring.. then the second ring and then the third, and then a voice, a girl's voice.. it was Chiharu.

"Moshi moshi..," Chiharu answered.

Sakura immediately recognized the voice, "Chiharu!," she almost yelled in relief, "Sakura desu."

"Sakura!, why in the world did you call?.. i mean, it's a rare thing!.. " Chiharu chuckled on the other line, she was clearly amused that Sakura called her.

They went on in their conversation about the party, and in the end, Chiharu agreed, to go, she sounded pretty psyched, though. Then they bid each other good bye, and hang up the phone.

In short, her whole day was a blur to her, but even so, she was happy on how things went.   
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, which is Monday, the first day of their vacation, Sakura woke up early, she wanted to pack everything she might need on her two-night stay, she confirmed to her father last evening if she was allowed to go, and to her pleasure, she was. So last night she slept early to wake early. She remembered also what Tomoyo told her on the phone last night,

"No need to bring too much baggages.. I already took care of everything," she heard Tomoyo say.

She sighed, finished at last on her packing, she just brought night gowns and some morning clothes, and her pouch bag, which contains combs, hair clips.. etc. She looked once again at her belongings.

She peered inside her backpack.

"Night dresses... check. Clothes... check... pouch bag... check.. did I forget something?..," she paused, she was sure she's forgetting something, although, she can't remember what it is.

A few minutes later, at last, she remembered what was missing, "KERO-CHAN!," she exclaimed.

She quickly open the drawer which is used to be Kero-chan's bed, and when she opened the drawer, Kero-chan could be seen sleeping peacefully. Sakura sighed, then started shaking Kero. When Kero-chan wouldn't wake up, she shook him harder, enough to rattle him awake.

"Whoa!," he yelped, "What's the matter?," he asked as he scratches his eyes.

Sakura explained to Kero-chan about the party, and he seemed enthused and excited, when Sakura finished explaining, "what are we waiting for? c'mon!," he gestured Sakura, then quickly hid himself inside Sakura's bag.

She quickly walked downstairs, and left a note to her brother and father, telling them that she's already going to Tomoyo's. She quickly put on her _new_ roller blades, she was so happy last night when she learned that her father bought her a new one. She was humming along the way, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hoe?," she said, stopping her blades from rolling and turned around,

It was Naoko, apparently Tomoyo invited her, because Sakura could see the Naoko has a _huge_ bag.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Naoko-chan," she greeted, as she waited Naoko to catch her breath from running.

Naoko turned to look at her and smiled, "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan," she replied, "You're on your way to Tomoyo's, right?," she asked.

Sakura smiled and then shifted her bag before answering, "Yeah.. and apparently you too, right?,"

"Yes, and I'm pretty psyched..," she said still smiling, her excitement clearly shown on her face, "Oh.. and by the way, who else are invited?," she asked her eyes behind the glasses gleaming because of....

*mischief?* Sakura thought, *Now.. I'm really losing it.. Naoko? mischievous?.. I think those two words doesn't go along with one another.*

Naoko asked her again, "Well.. who?,"

This time Sakura answered, "Hmm.. I've invited Takashi-kun, who seemed so psyched, so I think he will definitely come, then I also invited Chiharu-chan, who's also psyched.., " then she paused, unsure of how to break the news about Li-kun without being suspiciously affected, then she decided, that she won't tell, "Uh.. I don't know about the other guests.. " she said, shifting her bag uncomfortably.

Naoko seemed to be thinking about something, because she hadn't said a word after that. After a while they reached the Daidouji's. They knocked, after what seemed eternity, the door opened, and there Tomoyo stood, neatly dressed.

Tomoyo smiled at them sheepishly, "Sakura! Naoko!.. Sorry about the delay, I just showed Li-kun his room for the party.

At that Naoko's jaw nearly hit the ground, "Whoa?! wait a minute... did you just say the Li-kun's here?," she asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo appeared to be confused, "Huh? didn't Sakura tell you?,"

"No," Naoko said.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Gomen... I forgot all about Li-kun.. heheheheh..," then she paused, "Anyway, Tomoyo, where's our room?.. huh? I'm so excited spending my two days here!," she said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah.. come follow me," Tomoyo told the two girls, then they went upstairs, after some walking they stopped in front of a door, Tomoyo motioned to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, this will be your room, meanwhile..," she paused as she turned around facing another different room, just opposite Sakura's, "Naoko, this will be yours.. and by the--," she stopped abruptly when the door of the room just beside Sakura's opened, and Li-kun stepped out, "Huh?!," he exclaimed, his face turning a little bit pinkinsh when he himself figured it out by the obvious evidence around him, that Sakura will be staying at the room beside his, for a minute, neither of them spoke, until the sound of the doorbell interrupted the deafening silence. Sakura regained her composure first, "I'll get it," she offered, but before she walk away, Tomoyo called her, "Sakura!,"

Sakura turned around, "Hoe?," her face confused.

Tomoyo smiled at her, "You don't intend to bring that heavy bag of yours downstairs, right? c'mon give me that.. I'll be the one to put it in your room,"

Sakura looked at her bag. Then smiled, "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan.. anyway, gotta get the door!," at that she rushed downstairs.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
When afternoon came, everyone who is invited were already there, but they were only few: Chiharu, Sakura, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki and Syaoran. After a while they got bored watching videos, so Tomoyo insisted that they play a game, the only problem is, they don't know what game to play, obviously all of them were stuck with ideas.   
"How about playing a guessing game?," Chiharu offered.

Yamazaki shook his head, disapprovingly, "Nah.. it would be too boring,"

Chiharu shot him a glare o' death, "No need to rub it in, you know..," she said offended.

But since Takashi is kinda insensitive, he didn't notice, "You know I heard that--," he started but was immediately interrupted by Rika, "How about Hide and Seek?, you know, it would be fun, I mean playing games we used to play when we're still children, no one would ever need to know too!," she enthused, "I just wish Terada-sensei was here so I could hide with him," she said with sparkling and glittering eyes. All of them sweat-dropped, but they reconsidered the game.

Sakura grinned, "Yeah, Rika-chan's right, it would be fun!, and there's many places to hide in this huge, i mean HUGE house.. no MANSION," she emphasized the word mansion.

Tomoyo clasped her hands in front of her, "That would be really fun, Sakura-chan!," she said approving of the idea.

Naoko too, nodded, in approval.

Syaoran only grunted, he hated playing games, considering that he was not allowed to play when he was a child, because all he should do, according to the elders of their clan, was train, So he was not used to playing games.

Takashi elbowed him in the ribs, he yelped, "Ow!,"

"Okay.. okay.. I'll join," Syaoran said, at that Takashi smiled.

"Wait a minute..," Tomoyo started, "Who will be the seeker?," she asked.

Someone's hand shot up, it was Chiharu, "Me..me!,.." she said excitedly, "I really want to be the seeker!!..," she added enthusiastically.

At that they all stood up, preparing to bolt and find a place to hide, while Chiharu positioned herself at the door, "Okay," she said as she faced the door, then folded her arms in front of her face, and leaned at the door, she started to count,

"In the count of ten, I will start to find all of you!," she warned, "One!... Two!..," she counted, yelling loudly.

Everyone excluding Chiharu rushed to their feet, finding a place to hide, Sakura was giggling within the process of finding a place. Then at last, she found a suitable place, at the walk-in closet of her room. Even Tomoyo found a place to hide, at the comfort room, there, she locked herself, *Clever..* Tomoyo mused to herself, *Surely.. no one will think of searching for me.. here..*, she giggled lightly.

"Nine.. Ten!!, Ready or Not here I come!," Chiharu called out, loud enough, for the people who are hiding to hear.

For a long moment, the house was silent, then after a few more moments..

"Caught you! I know it's you there behind the door Naoko!," Chiharu yelled, then laughed as she ran to the   
'base'.

One by one.. they were caught, except for Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura.. until..

*I think I cannot take this any longer..* Sakura thought, as she felt herself going to sneeze.

"HACHOO!,"

Chiharu undoubtedly heard the noise, went to Sakura's room, "Caught you inside the closet Sakura-chan!," then she ran out of the room determined to get downstairs before Sakura, then suddenly Chiharu caught a movement behind the curtain below the sink at the bathroom near Sakura's room, and she figured it out that it was Syaoran, "Caught you below the sink Syaoran!," she giggled loudly, happy for finding almost everyone, as she ran downstairs.

Sakura after being caught immediately ran out of the closet and out of the room, when unfortunately, she collided with Syaoran while running to go downstairs.

"Hoe!," she exclaimed, as she tripped over Syaoran's feet, while falling she managed to clutch Syaoran's shirt, which causes him to fall too, and in the end they both end up sprawled in different ways at the floor.

Syaoran was the first one to get up, regaining his senses, "Itai.." he said as he slowly stand up to his feet. Then he noticed Sakura beside him, still not moving to get up. He kneeled beside Sakura, "Hey, are you OK?," he asked her.

Sakura stirred and tried to get up, "Ouch.. I think I will have some bruises on my knees," she said, not looking at Li-kun. She tried to sit, then she felt pain shot from her knees, "Ouch! that hurts," she complained, mostly to herself, then she felt someone stretching her legs, "Hoe?," she questioned at her companion, who was now tending her knees, Li-kun looked at her, "I think you will definitely have some bruises there," his eyes softened as he looked at her, "Can you get up?," he asked.

Sakura was mesmerized by his eyes that she hadn't heard what he was saying, "Hey!," he said a little loudly than before, "Oh... Yeah.. i can walk, but I can't get up but if you just help me get up..," she said, as she extended her hands to Syaoran.

Syaoran gratefully accepted her hands, and helped her get up, when she finally got up, she saw Tomoyo walking out of he hiding, Tomoyo smiled at Sakura in a secretive way of her, then whispered to Sakura, "I saw everything.. nice and cozy..ne?," she teased.

Sakura turned red immediately at that comment. Tomoyo turned to Li-kun, "Arigatou.. but I'll be the one to help her get down.." then she winked at him, and gave him a knowing *look*.

After the three of them got down, Tomoyo suggested that they rest first, because Sakura was hurt, and obviously her bruises on her knees are becoming visible.   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last, the evening came, and everybody was already on their perspective rooms. Sakura in the meantime, feeds Kero-chan on what had happened during the day, and even brought him some cakes. Kero-chan seemed happy. Then after he had eaten, he immediately falls into a deep slumber, and that leaves Sakura all alone with her whirling thoughts, after a while she decided that she can't sleep, she then looked at the clock beside her.

11:45 PM

She sighed, and then got up. She went outside her room resolved to herself that she will get out of the house for some fresh air. But then she froze in her tracks, because she saw _someone_ was already on the stairs, quietly sitting and obviously cannot sleep either. It was Syaoran. She decided to loosen up a bit, then quietly sitting down next to him, startling him out of his reverie.

"Hi.. can't sleep?," she asked him, as she sat down.

Syaoran seemed surprised finding her there, but he managed to answer, "Yeah.. and you?,"

"same," she replied stretching her arms and legs, and she yawned.

Syaoran looked at her steadily then chuckled.

Sakura *tried* to look insulted, "What?," she demanded.

Syaoran laughed, "I never knew you have such big mouth when you yawn like that,"

at that Sakura laughed too. Until the uneasiness that enveloped them fade away. Then Sakura turned serious, she seemed nervous, twitching her pajamas by her hands, "You know.. I've been meaning to.. to talk to you..," she started.

Syaoran turned to look at her, *she's really beautiful* he thought as he watch her, the lack of light softening her features, and turning her into a hazy image, a beautiful, hazy image.. an angel. He nodded at her for her to continue.

"I.. I.. " she stuttered, unsure of what to say, *Say it Sakura! say it!, tell him, that you like him too, for all these years.. and you've realized that Yukito wasn't your real love.. Tell him!* her conscience told her, but her mouth was frozen, she couldn't get out the right words to say. *this is the perfect chance!.. only you and him!, where can you find this kind of chance!.. Say it!.. darn it!* her conscience continued.

"you know.. i.. I-uh.. I..," she stammered, then she cleared her throat, "I.. uh..," then she looked at her hands on her lap, then she tried once more, "I.. I..uh.. I--,"

"I like you," Syaoran interrupted.

Sakura's head shot up, and she looked searchingly into his eyes, "I.. I .. don't know what to say..," she said.

Dissapointed, he turned and looked away from her.

Sakura, determined to get her true feelings out said, "I don't know what to say.. just... I also feel the same..," she almost whispered the last word.

Shocked, Syaoran turned to look at her, he focused on her eyes, trying to sort the emotions being shown there, he can't quite determine the emotions there, but one emotion was standing above all else, it was love.

Sakura continued to talk, "I'm just no good at expressing my feelings.. I just couldn't take such confessions six years ago.. I'm only ten at that time... I hope you understand," she looked at him, then lowered her eyes, "But now..," she stopped as Syaoran's hand clasped at her shoulders, she then looked up.. then for a still moment, Syaoran lowered his head slowly and touched her lips with his. Then the whole world didn't matter anymore, they were so consumed by the kiss that they didn't notice that there were five persons spying on them.

Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Takashi, watching them silently behind the wall. Then they all quickly sneaked back at Tomoyo's room.

"Whoa!, did you guys see that?!, that was THE kiss!," Naoko exclaimed.

Rika and Chiharu nodded in approval.

"I know those two were meant to be..," Takashi replied, "I mean from the very start!.. and you know back in 800 BC, kisses were--,"

Tomoyo tuned out of Takashi's story, she's only happy that those two lovebirds worked things out. *Now the _real_ goal of this party has been reach, it's a success* she thought smiling, *I wonder how Touya will react with this news,* she giggled once again at the thought.

"Hey Tomoyo, what're you giggling at?," Rika asked.

Tomoyo shook her head ,"Nothing.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while they broke the kiss, Syaoran held Sakura close to him. Sakura leaned her head to his chest.

"Now you know why I came back.. I just couldn't help myself...," he whispered hoarsely, still couldn't believe that Sakura was the one he's holding, *it's like a dream come true* he thought,

Sakura listened to his heart, beating rythmically with hers. Then she whispered, "Aishiteru..," then she slowly fall into a deep slumber.

"I'll always love you, Sakura.. always..," he answered.   


***~~Owari~~***   
::4-26-00::10:16 PM::   



End file.
